


inertia

by erdefleur



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 07:20:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8788795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/erdefleur/pseuds/erdefleur
Summary: Di panggung ini, ia tak akan berhenti mengejar.





	

Ia menjentikkan jemarinya ke langit, dalam diam, dalam pejam. Di antara hening yang mencekik lalu sedetik ia menjadi lentik, kemudian berputar, dan kejar, ia pun mengejar, chassé sempurna di atas es yang dingin seiring melodi fugue terputar dalam memorinya. Ini adalah panggungnya.

Di panggung ini, ia tak akan berhenti mengejar.  
.  
.

.

.  
Victor menunggunya di pinggir gelanggang, sementara Yuuri meraih kembali napas juga detak jantungnya. Pria kasanova itu selalu kompeten menabur efek ke dalam emosi Yuuri bahkan ketika ia lelah tak lagi mampu berpikir, dengan kasual namun tanpa cela mengamati setiap koreo, cambuk di dalam komentarnya. Denting bel berdentang di kejauhan menggema hingga ke titik malam dan Yuuri masih mengorek isi lokernya saat lampu tiba-tiba padam, dan ia pun tersentak.

_["Happy birthday to you."]_

Nyanyian merdu seperti litani dari suara familier mengisik telinganya mengantarkan senyum Yuuri tanpa perlawanan. Ia berbalik untuk bertemu dengan secercah wajar Victor, membaurkan senyum seperti malaikat, hanya dihiasi sinar lilin di atas cake yang ia bawa.

Ia merapal, Victor, saat matanya terpejam, kemudian meniup lilin itu padam.  
.

.

.  
Ia menarik tangan Victor untuk ia taruh di atas dadanya, di antara selimut dan cahaya pertama matahari, ia berbisik.

“Apa kau bisa mendengarnya?”

“Hm...detak jantungmu yang cepat sekali?” Victor memberinya senyum miring, yang nakal, sempurna.

Yuuri menggeleng, bibirnya bergetar, berkata dengan tercekat, seakan ini adalah rahasia

“Beginilah bagaimana jatuh cinta terdengar.”

.

.

.  
Yuuri sering bermimpi.

Ketika ia membuka mata, matahari selalu telah lama terbenam. Ia membasahi bibirnya pelan, mengulang kebiasaan barunya menjilat sisa manis anggur di gelas. Ponselnya yang bergetar ia acuhkan, merasa tak perlu menguras tenaga membalas semua missed-calls Yuko-chan hanya untuk menjawab rasa cemas ibu muda itu.

Bumi berputar dengan kencang sekali, ia pikir, saat ia diseret keluar ketika bar akan tutup dan ia tanpa daya tersisa mencegah wajahnya terantuk aspal pedestrian. Dengan pelan, berselimut gemetar, menyeret tubuhnya ke pinggir, melingkupi lutut dengan kedua tangan, dan ia bersembunyi di antaranya. Satu hal yang paling ia ingin saat ini adalah ia ingin tidur, kemudian dia akan bermimpi.

Di mimpinya, ada Victor. Jemarinya yang panjang bergemulai di udara seakan ia tengah memimpin orkestra, menuntun, quadruple menyusul dan menuntun sembari sesekali melempar senyum ketika ia berhasil mendarat dengan sempurna, menjadi oasis untuk kerja kerasnya.

Yuuri sering sekali bermimpi. Di dalam mimpinya; melodi klasik, gelanggang es, sebuket mawar kirmizi, denting gelas anggur dan dekapan Victor. Victor yang berhembus dan hidup, dunia yang sempurna.

Namun ketika ia bangun, mimpi-mimpi itu tiada.  
.

.

.

Ia menjentikkan jemarinya ke langit, dalam diam, dalam pejam. Di antara hening yang mencekik lalu sedetik ia menjadi lentik, kemudian berputar, dan kejar, ia pun mengejar, chassé sempurna di atas jembatan yang dingin seiring melodi fugue terputar dalam memorinya. Ini adalah panggungnya.

Di panggung ini, ia tak akan berhenti mengejar.  
.


End file.
